The present disclosure relates to turbine engines, and more particularly, to wall assemblies of combustors.
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead, an inner combustor wall assembly and an outer combustor wall assembly. The bulkhead extends radially between the inner and the outer combustor wall assemblies. Each combustor wall assembly includes a support shell and a heat shield that defines a respective radial side of a combustion chamber. Cooling cavities are defined by, and extend radially between, the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement holes defined in the shell with effusion or cooling holes defined in the heat shield for cooling of the heat shield.
There is a need in the art for improved cooling effectiveness of wall assemblies to improve engine efficiency.